Vitani's Choice
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Lion King 2 story focused on Vitani


I had to write this for class. Hope you all enjoy.

Vitani watched in horror as her brother Nuka slipped. The logs moving from under him, creating a landslide. She rushed to him, unburying his body from the wood. "Nuka!"

Her mother run up and pushed her aside, searching for her son.

Nuka looked up weakly, "I tried mother, I tried."

"Shh," Zira calmed him as she watched Nuka's final breaths.

Vitani turned away in sadness, finally glancing at her younger brother Kovu.

She wanted to talk to him but Zira turned, yelling, accusing Kovu of causing Nuka's death. Vitani watched as he ran, leaving them. Both her brothers were gone now and she felt utterly lost and confused. She followed the others back home, wondering where Kovu had gone.

"We'll attack them without Kovu," Zira announced to the outlanders. "We'll continue on with Scar's revenge, and take over the Pridelands by ourselves!"

Vitani walked up to her after the others started moving away, "What about Kovu?"

"He turned his back on us. If he continues to go against us, he'll have to die with them," Zira scowled.

Vitani remembered back to their childhood, both her and Nuka always having to watch for Kovu because he was Scar's chosen one. She didn't remember much of Scar, but she did remember a bit of the Pridelands. She was born before they were kicked out. Before Scar was killed. She remembered seeing him once or twice, but she was never really allowed around him. None of them were except Zira and then finally, Kovu. He took to Kovu even though the cub was not his own. They looked similar, dark hair and dark eyes, but there was no blood relation. She never understood why he never chose Nuka. Nuka was the oldest cub in their pride. Eventually Vitani realized Nuka would never have been smart enough, but could Scar have seen that back then? When Nuka was born was it that obvious he wasn't meant for greatness? She wondered about herself too, was she never chosen because they were boys and she wasn't? Did Scar not see enough of himself in her to put his legacy to her?

Both Nuka and Vitani were Scar's actual offspring, but he pushed them aside for Kovu. After his death, Zira took to training Kovu for the mission. The mission to take the Pridelands back from Simba. It was their right, Zira told, and Vitani had never questioned it. But now… Nuka was dead and Kovu had left them. She wondered if they were doing the right thing but knew she didn't want Zira against her.

She lay watching the lionesses around her, noticing how quiet it was without Nuka around. She might have thought he was a bit odd, but he had always made her laugh. He was always talking or plotting how to get Zira's attention. Of course, Vitani wanted to have Zira's attention, but she knew all their mother saw was Kovu. She gave up trying to fish for attention, but Nuka never did. Even some of his last words were asking if Zira could see him going after Simba and trying to finish what Kovu couldn't. All he ever wanted was love. Vitani had turned a bit cold, just going along to survive, but Nuka never could do that. He wanted to prove his worth and prove how he was better than their younger brother.

After a while, Vitani stood back up and went back to Zira, "Who will lead us now that Kovu is gone?"

"I will," Zira answered.

"Why did you need him then? You could have done it all along," Vitani wondered in confusion.

"Scar chose Kovu. Without Kovu, I'm the best to lead," Zira decided.

Vitani stared at her before finally asking, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Zira laughed, "Are you actually thinking _you_ could take charge?"

"Why not? I'm Scar's child. Kovu is gone and so is Nuka. Rightfully, it should go to me, right?"

"Quit your daydreaming and rally the troops. If Kovu doesn't come back to us, I will lead."

"And if you are gone?"

"Then our pride will fall apart. None of you can survive without me and you know it."

Vitani shook her head but finally just silenced her thoughts.

She rallied the team and got ready to strike. She pushed her doubts aside. If they could take over the Pridelands, they'd have plenty of food. They would no longer have to starve and struggle like they had been. They'd finally have the better life that Zira kept promising. Nuka gave his life for the cause, so she'd continue on with it, fighting whoever she had to reach Scar's goal.

They rushed toward the Pridelands, bracing for attack. Finally, it started. She struggled to keep herself up, taking hits as fast as she dealt them. She heard a loud roar and looked to see Zira and Simba circling each other. Everyone else had stopped to see what would happen. She looked up to see a figure she knew jumping over them.

"Kovu. Move," Zira noticed her son standing between her and Simba.

"Stand aside," Simba ordered his daughter who was also standing with Kovu.

"You're not going to hurt them while I'm here," Kovu said defiantly.

"Move," Simba begged Kiara.

"A wise King once told me, 'We are one.' I didn't understand him then, but I do now."

Simba stared at her, "But they…"

"Them. Us. Look at them, they are us." Kiara spoke.

Vitani watched them all talking. They didn't really have differences, it was just where she lived and who her parents were that put her in the Outlands. Could they all live in peace?

"Vitani! Get them!" Zira ordered.

Vitani looked to her brother who waited for her answer.

Vitani finally shook her head, "No mother. Kiara is right."

"If you won't get them, you'll die as well!" Zira pounced at Simba but Kiara jumped in the way.

Vitani watched them fall off the cliff, struggling to find their footing. She watched in shock, hoping for both of them to get to safety. Kiara reached for Zira trying to offer her a paw but Zira reached up to attack. Finally, Zira fell, being taken by the rushing water below. She cringed, wanting to find a way to save her but knowing there wasn't one.

She looked at Kovu who was busy worrying about Kiara. "Can we really find peace?"

He nodded, "Scar was wrong."

Once Kiara got to safety Simba spoke to the group, "Let's go home. All of us," he looked to the Outlanders. They followed behind, taking in the scent of the fresh grass growing. They looked into the distance, seeing animals roaming free. So much color compared to the Outlands.

"Kovu… You might not have done it the way they planned, but you did get us back into the Pridelands," Vitani realized.

"I never wanted what they had in mind for me," Kovu admitted.

"You weren't Scar's real child, it wasn't in your blood even if he did choose you."

"Just because Scar was your father, doesn't mean you can't live peacefully here. Mufasa was chosen for a reason, Scar was never the rightful heir. He took over and tried to rule, but all he brought was ruin. This way, we won't go hungry, and we won't have to fight anymore," Kovu smiled. "It's going to be better. I'm going to miss them too," he thought back to Nuka and Zira, "but their way would have just brought us more darkness."

Vitani nodded, looking up at Pride Rock as they approached. Things would be different but she relaxed, realizing he was right, things would finally get better.


End file.
